Paradox Number 23
by Katsy17
Summary: What would have happened if Harry never told Cedric about the dragons? A paradox would have been made. What kind of Paradox, you ask? To find out you will have to read wont you. rating may change. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Paradox Number 23**

Written for: The what if? Challenge.

My What if: _Harry never tells Cedric about the dragons_?

Prompts: "Hand me that towel.",/ sandwich, /Never Again, /"Oh him. He's my boyfriend. You know, my _gay _boyfriend.", /irony

Not Beta-ed. If you find anything let me know so I can fix it.

Summary: What would have happened if Harry never told Cedric about the dragons? A paradox would have been made. What kind of Paradox, you ask? To find out you will have to read wont you.

This is a light-hearted bit of fun, nothing to serious or dramatic. Hope you enjoy it.

**First Change:**

Harry had planned to tell Cedric about the dragons. He really had, but as he was about to approach the other Hogwarts champion, another thought came to him. It was a very distracting thought. It was mostly brought on by the fact that he had skipped lunch and was feeling rather hungry. His thought dear reader was simple. It was 'I feel like a sandwich.' That thought distracted him enough, that instead of following the Hufflepuff to get him alone, he went to the kitchens. As Harry got closer to the kitchens, all thoughts of dragons and Cedric left his mind and were replaced by the smell of roast beef and freshly baked bread.

After devouring two very tasty roast beef sandwiches with a cup of tea. Harry was feeling rather tried. He slowly made his way up to his dorm room for a nap when he ran into Luna. Helping the strange girl up, from where she had fallen he realised that she was covered in water. He wondered what she was doing walking around the halls soaking wet. So he asked her just that.

"I was looking for a towel." She answered with a shrug, "Can you hand me that towel next to you."

"What towel?" Harry asked while looking around, "Why are you looking for a towel out here?"

"Oh... Harry, someone thought it funny to steal my towel again. I was just trying to reach it when you walked into me."

"Ah... Sorry about that Luna. Here you go." Harry asked, handing her the pink and yellow towel that was hanging from the candelabra to his left.

After giving her thanks the blonde skipped away towards the Ravenclaw tower. Harry was then able to continue on to this dorm for a much needed nap.

It wasn't until days later that Harry remembered that he was meant to tell Cedric about the dragons but it was too late. The first task was tomorrow and as hard as he tried to, he couldn't get close to the older boy. Giving up Harry went to bed that night full of nerves for the next day.

The next day when the rankings for the first task were announced, it was quiet obvious that three of the four champions had some idea about what they had to face. Harry had come in first with Victor Krum only one point behind him. Fleur was third with three points less than Victor. Cedric came in last with 12 points less than Fleur.

Most of the Hogwarts students had been very upset that the Hufflepuff champion had come last. They all blamed Harry in some way. Cedric on the other hand didn't blame anyone. They were in a completion after all. He had congratulated the other champions and accepted his position graciously. After all, he still had more chances to win.

The school soon forgot about the first task when the Yule ball was announced, anyway.

TBC

I know this is pretty short but more chapters are to come and they will get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradox Number 23**

Written for: The what if? Challenge.

My What if: _Harry never tells Cedric about the dragons_?

Prompts: "Hand me that towel.",/ sandwich, /Never Again, /"Oh him. He's my boyfriend. You know, my _gay _boyfriend.", /irony

Not Beta-ed. If you find anything let me know so I can fix it.

**Second Change**:

When the Yule ball was announced all the girls seemed to go crazy. Harry just didn't understand why they needed to talk so much about their dresses, hair and make-up and dates. He didn't even want to go to the ball. If he wasn't a champion he would surely have skipped it. The worst part of this whole event; was having to find a date. He could handle the dance lessons and the mindless chatter but finding someone to attend with, that wanted to go with him as Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived or the forth champion was going to be hard. Not to mention that he really wasn't into girls. Harry had known he was gay for a long time now. He just didn't feel like shouting it from the roof tops. It wasn't anyone else's business toward who he dated and who he didn't.

Mrs. Weasley had sent him a lovely emerald green set of dress robes for him to wear. Compared to the set that she sent Ron he was very happy with them. He still didn't have a date though. The ball was in a week and he hadn't found anyone that was free to go with him. All his female friends had dates, so going with them just as friends was out of the question. The only girls left to ask were either fan girls or they hated him. He just didn't know what to do. Ron had even started pressuring him to ask Ginny to go. Apparently she still liked him and was just waiting for him to ask her.

He was not going to ask her. He would rather ask a fan girl to go with him then Ginny Weasley. He knew what she liked to tell her friends. He was not in any way going to encourage the girl. He had no intention of marrying her and having lots of red hair babies. He was far too young to be thinking about marriage let alone kids.

Time was running out. There was only three days left before the ball and he was dateless. He had spent the last few days hiding from fan girls along with Ginny. Ginny seemed to have become the fan girls leader and was heading them in the chase to find him. He was currently hiding in an empty classroom on the ninth floor, trying to work on his potions essay, not that he was getting anywhere with it, when the door burst open then slammed shut again. Looking up from his homework Harry saw that is was Cedric that had burst into the room. He looked like he had just been run over by the knight bus. His clothes and hair were messy and his face flushed. He didn't seem to notice that Harry was in the room with him. Cedric slumped down on one of the nearby desks and stared at the ceiling.

Harry decided to have some fun with the older boy, he silently shifted towards him. Once he was standing behind Cedric he tapped him on the shoulder. It caused the older boy to jump and spin around, knocking over his chair. His startled face sent Harry into a fit of giggles. He would later deny that he giggled. Men don't giggle after all. Cedric relaxed when he was who it was, "I swore you were one of the girls chasing me. Don't scare me like that again."

This caused Harry to laugh again, "Why are the girls chasing you? Aren't you going to the ball this Cho?"

"Ah... About that, we broke up. Ever since the girls found out, they started chasing me again, even those that had a date already."

"Why were you running from them? I'm sure you could have found someone pretty enough to take to the ball."

"I suppose I could have, but just didn't want to have to deal with them after. They all will want to be my girlfriend afterwards and I'm not interested in any of them. So why are you all alone in here? Where are your friends?"

"I'm hiding from the girls too. They won't stop following me even after I rejected them all. As for my friends, I think Hermione is with Krum. They seem to be getting very close. Ron is off with Lavender somewhere and I really don't want to know what they are going."

Cedric nodded and settled into another chair, not bothering to pick up the one he had knocked over. He motioned for Harry to sit next to him.

After a few moments of silence Harry turned back to him homework. He didn't notice that Cedric was watching him as he scribbled down some notes to add to this easy later. It must have been about an hour later when the silence was broken.

"Would you like to go with me?" asked Cedric, startling Harry.

"Go with you where?" Harry asked confused.

"To the Yule Ball, will you go with me?"

Harry froze and then he blushed. Had Cedric really just asked him that?

"Ah... Harry?"

"Huh?

"So will you go to the ball with me?"

Harry nodded slowly, still in shock. Cedric, the hottest boy in school had asked him to be his date. Was this really happening or was he dreaming? Cedric smiled and leaned over to peak Harry on the check, this seemed to knock Harry out of his daze, "Wait! Aren't you straight? I mean you were going out with Cho only a few days ago. Why ask me?"

"I'm Bi actually. Why can't I ask you? You're cute." Cedric answered with a smile, "Anyway I will meet you in the entrance hall at six."

"Cute. I'm not cute! Hey! Where are you going?" Harry shouted after Cedric as he left.

"You're so cute. I'll see you at six!" was all Harry heard back, followed by laughter.

Harry huffed and then blush when he realised that he was going to the ball with Cedric. Everyone was going to know he liked guys. Everyone was going to ask questions. Ginny was to freak out!

Harry quickly gathered his belongings and made his way to his dorm, dodging girls as he went. Hermione was sitting by the fire when he entered the common room. She waved him over and put aside her books.

"Hi Harry. I was wondering when you would get back. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure go ahead." said Harry as he sat on an armchair next to the girl.

"Well I was wondering if you had a date for the ball yet. Ginny was asking me about it and I didn't know what to tell her."

The question caused Harry to blush, "Um... yeah I have someone I'm going with. So I can't go with her."

"You found someone. Who is she? What house is she in? She's not a Gryffindor or else everyone would know by now. What does she look like?"

"Whoa... slow down a minute. It's a surprise. You'll have to wait until the ball."

"Aw... come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not going tell you. You have to wait like everyone else."

"Is she shy? That's it isn't it." Hermione nodded to herself, "Okay then I'll wait. I don't want to scare her away."

Harry didn't want to say any more so he changed the topic by asking Hermione to help him with his homework. She agreed to help him but only because she had some more to do.

The day of the ball arrived and classes were cancelled that afternoon so that everyone had time to get ready. All the boys in his dorm didn't really put any effort into how they looked. They were all joking and lazing around. Harry spent most of the afternoon relaxing and resting for a big night ahead. He was a little worried about going with Cedric. He had seen the older boy around the castle and every time he was spotted looking, the Hufflepuff would wink at him, causing Harry to blush.

Harry scrubbed himself clean and then carefully dressed himself in his robes. He was careful not to crease or wrinkle them. He wanted to look his best. He tried as much as he could but he couldn't get his hair to flatten so he tried something new. He styled his hair into a messy but fashionable look.

After adding the final touches to his outfit he met Hermione in the common room. Together they went to the entrance hall to meet their dates.

TBC

The next chapter's the ball. Hope you liked this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paradox Number 23**

**I know it's been ages since I updated. To make up for it, here is an extra long chapter. I hope you like it.**

DraconisHyperion: Sorry it's a bit later then I said it would be. Hope you like it.

Written for: The what if? Challenge.

My What if: _Harry never tells Cedric about the dragons_?

Prompts: "Hand me that towel.",/ sandwich, /Never Again, /"Oh him. He's my boyfriend. You know, my _gay _boyfriend.", /irony

Not Beta-ed. If you find anything let me know so I can fix it.

**Third Change:**

After adding the final touches to his outfit he met Hermione in the common room. Together they went to the entrance hall to meet their dates.

The entrance hall was full of students, girls in colourful dresses and guys in dark coloured robes and suits. From the top of the stairs the two friends could see their dates waiting by the larger wooden doors of the great hall. Cedric and Victor were waiting with Fleur and her date Rodger Davies. Hermione lead they was as they picked their way through the excited students. Most of the people they passed didn't pay any attention to them, to bust talking with their friends and/or dates. Hermione was greeted by Victor with a smile and a kiss on the hand. Moments later they were in their own little world. Cedric smiled as soon as he saw Harry approach. He was wearing charcoal gray robes with royal blue accents. He was looking even more handsome than usual.

Cedric was about to say something when McGonagall told them to line up so they could enter. The champions were followed into the great hall by the rest of the schools population. The hall was decorated beautifully. Snow was falling from the ceiling disappearing just before it reached their heads. There were large sparking Christmas trees in each corner of the room covered in glass balls of all colours and fairies playing in the branches. Instead of the four house tables there were lots of small round tables around the edge of the room with a large dance floor in the middle. There was a live band in front of the raised teachers table playing a soft melody.

The champions and their dates were lead to the dance floor and the students made themselves at home at the tables to watch them. Dumbledore stood from his chair and welcomed them all then with a smile and a wave he indicated that the band should start playing. The band started playing a simple but lovely waltz and the champions quickly pulled their dates into position. The music grew louder as the four couples started to dance.

Cedric smiled at Harry and pulled him closer as he expertly guided him around the dance floor. As the music changed to a new song more couples joined them. Soon the dance floor was filled and they could make a getaway. Cedric guided Harry off the dance floor and to a small table next to one of the Christmas trees and told him to stay put while he went to get them a drink.

While he waited Harry watched the crowd on the dance floor. He saw many of his friends dancing happily. He also noticed that Hermione was still dancing with Victor, even with Ron glaring at the pair while he tried to dance with his date. Harry was surprised that no one was really talking about his choice of date. He bet that come tomorrow everyone would be talking about it though. Most people were too busy enjoying themselves to gossip.

Cedric returned with their drinks and a plate of finger food to share, "Having fun gorgeous?" the comment caused Harry to blush and nod as he popped a mini spring roll into this mouth.

"Good!" Cedric took a sip of his drink before continuing, "You look really good by the way. I was going to say it before but McGonagall interrupted us."

"T...Thanks. You look very nice too... Do you... um... would you like to dance some more."

Cedric shot Harry a charming grin, as he stood he held his hand out for me. Harry shyly took the old boys hand and let him pull him onto the dance floor once again. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Cedric as the music changed to a slow and sweet song. The older boy defiantly didn't mind as he held Harry as they danced. As it got later the band left the stage but was quickly replaced by a new one. This one was greeted with cheers and yells. The Weird Sisters spent the rest of the night keeping the room full of teenagers entertained.

Harry was getting tired and was happy to find a seat in a darker corner of the room to rest. Cedric brought him another drink and was happy to spend some time just chatting and watching Harry. They chatted about everything just getting to know each other better. When the last dance was called Harry tugged on Cedric's sleave to get him to stand.

When the song came to an end Cedric kissed Harry softly. Harry was so surprised that he didn't even think to kiss back. Cedric pulled away smiling at Harry's stunned look. The little Gryffindor looked very cute with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

Cedric walked Harry back to him common room that night feeling better than he had in a long time. He kissed his date goodnight and waited until Harry was in the common room before he went back to his own.

The next morning Harry was corned by Hermione on his way down to breakfast, "Morning Harry."

"Morning Hermione," said Harry, then noticing the look on her face continued, "Ah... What is it?"

"Just to give you the heads up, Ginny is looking for you. She's been ranting for hours, ever since she found out you went with Cedric to the dance. Somehow she has gotten into her head that the two of you are going to get married as soon as she turns seventeen."

"WHAT? Married? Why would she think that?"

"I think Ron and Mrs. Weasley have been putting the idea in her head. You better be careful around Ron too. I heard him trying to tell Ginny, you only went with Cedric as friends but she doesn't really believe him. After all a lot of people saw him kiss you last night."

Harry blushed when she mentioned the kiss. People were going to be asking him all kinds of questions now.

"Well... thanks Hermione, I'll be careful. How did your night go with Victor?"

"Very well thank you. He was a gentleman. He didn't kiss me but he did ask me out again. He wants to take me to Hogsmead next time we are allowed to go. He seems very old fashion but I think it's sweet of him. "

"That's fantastic. Did Ron cause any probl..." Harry never got to finish what he was saying because he was attacked by Ginny as they walked into the entrance hall.

"Just what did you think you were doing last night? How could you do this to me?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes you did! Why didn't you take me to the dance? Why did you go with Cedric? You're my boyfriend after all."

"I'm not your boyfriend and I can go wherever I want with whoever I like."

"That didn't answer my question. Why did you go with someone else?" screeched Ginny ignoring the fact the she wasn't really Harry's boyfriend.

By now her yelling at attracted many onlookers, they all knew what the fight was about and wanted to see what was going to happen next. The crowd was pushed aside as Cedric came down the stairs and when he saw Harry he went to stand at his side. This seemed to make Ginny even angrier.

"How many times do I have to tell you we're not going out? I don't like you like that."

"How could you say that? We're going to get married. I love you."

"Married?" cut in Cedric.

"That's right! Harry and I are going to be married, so you can just go away. He doesn't need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let some delusional bitch yell at my boyfriend."

"What boyfriend? I don't see him anyway? Harry..."

"Oh him! He's my boyfriend. You know my _gay _boyfriend." Cedric interpreted the redhead and then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

Ginny was so angry by now she has pulled out her wand and was about to curse the Hufflepuff when McGonagall shouted at her from the Great Hall.

"Miss Weasley! Just what do you think you are doing? Put your wand away."

"But... but Professor..."

"But nothing young lady, you will follow me to my office so we can have a talk about your current behaviour."

Ginny hung he head and slowly followed the professor to her office. As she passed by Harry and Cedric she hissed at them, telling them that this wasn't over. McGonagall snapped at the girl to hurry up and shooed the last of the watching crowd into the Great Hall.

Harry and Cedric were the only ones left standing in the entrance hall, Hermione having gone on ahead to save them some spots. Harry tried to move away but Cedric just pulled him closer,

"I mean what I said. You're my boyfriend. Well that's if you still want to?"

"Yes of course I still want to. I really like you."

Cedric grinned and swept in for a quick kiss before leading Harry into the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paradox Number 23**

**I'm so sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I have no reason really just didn't feel like writing but I'm back now for a while I hope. **

**There may only be one or two more chapters after this one. I don't have any plans at the moment to go passed fourth year. Maybe one day I will come back and write further but consider it finished after fourth for now.**

Not Beta-ed. If you find anything let me know so I can fix it.

**Fourth Change:**

The second challenge had finally arrived. It was now about six weeks after Christmas and Cedric and Harry had been on a few official dates. Things were going well for them. They may be moving slow but they were getting to know each other very well. There was not much need for them to move to fast as Harry was only fourteen and Cedric wanted the younger boy to feel comfortable before anything got too physical.

The stands by the black lake were full of students and official guests waiting for the champions to arrive. The champions were currently being told the last minute details of the event. They were told that they had one hour to find and retrieve their important person from the mer-people. They were all to start at the same time and that their scores from this task would determine their placing for the final task in two months. They were to bring back only their required person and no one else. They were assured that the people under the water were very safe and would be returned at the end of the hour if they had not been collected by their champion. With a few more words of encouragement they were told to take their places on the platform and get ready to start.

Harry stood with the other three champions at the edge of the dark water. He was nervous. He had no idea who was in the water waiting for him to get them. His most important person was standing next to him so it clearly wasn't Cedric. He wondered who they thought was also important to him. Maybe it was Hermione or maybe the organisers still thought he was friends with Ron or Ginny. He thought he might just lose on purpose if it was one of the Weasley's down there.

Cedric gave him a reassuring smile just as the cannon went off and they all jumped into the freezing water. Harry and Hermione had come up with a plan over the last few weeks, once they had managed to find out the message from the golden egg. He hadn't told Cedric what he had planned as he didn't want to give the other schools any more ideas about them working together to cheat and win. Cedric had been okay with it but he had still worried about his safety. Harry had told him not to worry and that he would be safe, even though Harry hadn't had time to test out the plan.

The plan was for him to eat some gilly-weed just as he jumped into the water. If he ate enough he should be able to breathe underwater for an hour if not he had some more in him pocket just in case. Hermione had found this usefully herb in a book she had borrowed from Neville. Last Hogsmead weekend Hermione had gone and gotten as much of the herb as she could for him as he wasn't able to go due to a detention.

As Harry swam into the deeper part of the lake he saw Krum swim passed him with a transfigured shark hard. He would have looked pretty funny if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a deadly tournament. Cedric was next to swim by him with a very strong bubble head charm keeping from form drowning. He winked as he swam passed and motioned for Harry to follow him. As Harry didn't have a clue where to go, it was a good idea to follow the older boy. Fleur soon caught up to them but was soon caught in a fight with some sea creature she had swam into and disturbed from its rest.

Soon a glowing light came into view and it quickly turned into a large village. There were mer-people everywhere. They was watching them as the slowly swam by heading towards the village centre where four people were sleeping and tied to four pillars. The mer-people didn't move to attack, they were just watching like all the people above the surface of the lake. Victor was already there and had gotten his important person free. Victor had Hermione in his arms and was preparing to swim up to the surface again. Cedric made his way over to his best friend Cho Change and next to her was a blonde girl they had never met. She must have been there for Fleur who they could see was just entering the village with a sluggishly bleeding left leg.

Harry turned to the last person and he was not happy at all. Sleeping soundly was Ginny Weasley. She must have gotten the person deciding the captives to believe that they were engaged or something. There was no way he was going to save her. He was going to wait out the time and come last. He was not going to give the girl any ideas just so he could get a good score. He was happy to be in last place. It was much better than having Ginny believe that she still had a chance with him.

He waved Cedric on and gestured that he should go up when he saw the older boy come closer with his friend still sleeping in his arms. The older boy nodded when he saw Ginny, understanding what Harry was doing. Fleur left for the surface not long after and Harry was left alone. The mer-people watched on curiously when he left and didn't take the last girl with him. They had tried to tell him that he had to take her but he wasn't going to do it. He looked at his watch that was charmed to work and glow underwater and saw that he only have fifteen minutes to return to the surface. He slowly made his was up towards the platform again. Just as he reached the surface the gilly-weed started to fade and be took a big breath as soon as his head was above water. He was close to the platform and swam over. He helped onto the platform by some of the officials and wrapped in a warm blanket.

He looked up just in time to see the clock run out. He was relieved to be out of the freezing water. The judges starting added up the scores as the announcer was talking and Ginny was brought to the surface by some mermen. Harry was then directed to stand with the other champions as the scores were given out. He was shivering as he stood next to Fleur and her sister as it turns out. He just wanted to get inside where it was warm before he got sick.

Victor came in first. As he had arrived first with a score of 18 out of 20, Cedric was next with 15 out of 20. Fleur was third. She was given a score of 12 because she had been injured and her fight with the sea creature. Harry had come last as he had expected. He had scored only 5 points. It was more than he had expected but he was fine with it. It seemed the points were giving for his use of gilly-weed and for arriving back to the platform before the time us up. He lost a lot of points though since he hadn't brought Ginny back with him. Once the announcer finished his speech the champions were lead to the medical tent for treatment and then they were free to go. The crowds on onlookers had moved into the castle where it was warmer to celebrate. Only the families and friends of the champions had waited for them.

Ginny had not been happy that she had been left behind. When she had found out that Harry could have saved her she was vivid. She had tried to complain about it to some of the officials but they ignored her. Harry hadn't done anything against the rules and she did lie to them about how important she was to Harry so they pushed her aside and continued with their congratulations.

Cedric was swept away as soon as they reached the Great Hall. He was the Hogwarts champion and had placed second. The Hufflepuffs were going to be throwing him a big party in the common room as soon as they could. Harry had made his way up the Gryffindor common room alone. Hermione had been pulled away by some girls to talk about her experience in the lake and her attachment to Krum.

The common room was pretty empty when he had arrived. A few people waved to him as he walked passed and tried to ask him questions but he kept on walking to his dorm. Once he was alone he made his way to the showers to warm up and then he crawled into bed to sleep. He didn't care that is was only three in the afternoon he was tried and very cold still. The potions he had been given after the task had not done a very good job at warming him. They were to stop him from getting sick but that didn't mean that they always worked.

When Harry woke it was very early the next morning, the first few rays of sun were just breaking up the dark sky. When he failed to go back to sleep, Harry decided it was easier to get ready for the day. It was still a few hours before classes started for the day, so he made his way to the Great Hall to get some food. When he arrived a few teachers were already there, slowly picking at their food while a handful of students were sleepily munching on toast. Harry was surprised to see that Cedric was there. He was looking very tired but happy. It seemed that he had had a good time at his party last night.

When Cedric saw Harry enter the Great Hall he waved him over. Harry sat next to the older boy and accepted the hug he received as soon as he was settled.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Still not gotten used to the names Cedric called him, Harry blushed a little as he replied, "Morning. I did. Did you get much sleep? You look pretty tired."

"Not really. It was a pretty wild party last night. I was happy just to get the little sleep I did."

Harry and Cedric spent the rest of breakfast chatting about the task and the after party. Cedric kissed Harry goodbye as they separated to go to class. Harry spent the rest of the day trying to avoid question after question about what had happened in the lake the day before.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Paradox Number 23**

**This is my longest chapter yet for this story and it is also the last one. **

**If there were anything that you would like to see, let me know and I will add them as extras.**

Not Beta-ed. If you find anything let me know so I can fix it.

**Fifth Change:**

Harry stood at the edge of the large maze that used to be the quidditch pitch. The third task of the tournament was about to start and Harry had a very bad feeling about it. Something bad was going to happen. The last few weeks he had a feeling like he was being followed. Someone was watching him and he had a feeling that they just might make their move today. The maze would be a good place to kill him if they were able to infiltrate the teachers and officials watching for trouble.

Victor Krum headed into the maze first. He strode forward with the all confidence he could muster. He wanted to win. He had to win. He would bring honour and fame to his name, family and school. He would prove to the world that he was important and should be respected. He also wanted to win for Hermione. To show her that he could protect her and was good enough for her. He had felt a connection to her when they had first met and he wanted to keep her interested in him. He would not let some other man take her away from him. If he survived the maze he intended to ask her to spend the summer with him. Maybe even one day he would ask her to marry him. She was the kind of girl he would happily spend the rest of his life with, intelligent, beautiful, strong magically with many other desirable traits.

As he turned left for the third time he heard to the crowd cheer again as Cedric entered the maze. He had to hurry. He couldn't let the other boy win. What he didn't know was that by rushing he would lose.

Cedric entered the maze with one last look at Harry. He would win this tournament for Harry, to prove that he was a good match for the boy-who-lived. He also wanted the money so that he could start his own business. He did not want to go into the ministry like his father. He had wanted to open his own store. He had always dreamed to open his own jewellery store. He had a talent for moulding metal, stones and gems into beautiful jewellery. His father didn't approve, always telling him that having his own business was not a good enough job for someone of standing. If he could get enough money, he could start one without his father having to help him. He could do it by himself. Maybe even with Harry at his side in the future.

Getting his head back into the task ahead, Cedric turned right, left, and right and then right again. He was soon stopped in his tracks by a creature he remembered being mentioned in class a few months ago. While trying to remember how to get passed it he heard clapping as Fleur entered the maze. He hoped Harry would be all right as he managed to put the creature to sleep.

Fleur was not very confident as she entered the maze. She didn't care about winning anymore she just wanted all of this to be over to she could go back to France. When she had first entered she had hoped to win and gain the glory of being a champion but now she realised that she still had a lot to learn. Victor and Cedric were much stronger than her she now realised. Harry was braver than her. At his age she would have broken down but Harry was trying his best even though he was now in last place.

Fleur had made many self discoveries while had been here at Hogwarts and when she got back to France she was going to concentrate on her exams and aim for being a healer. She had decided that she wanted to help people. Being a champion was all rather well and good but it didn't mean that she was going to be garneted a good job in the future. She was going to do her best within the maze and would be happy to just make it out alive.

Fleur jumped out of the way as a boulder rolled passed her, then another and another, each bigger than the last. When the last one rolled past she was pretty much inside the hedge. She heard the announcer send Harry into the maze as she tried to pull herself free of the hedge that seemed to try and hold her down.

Harry entered the maze and was suddenly surrounded by the tall hedges. They towered over him making him feel really small. He walked carefully along the edge of the path. He didn't walk in the middle as he had no idea when might just running down it. He was glad he did when the path suddenly seemed to give way in the middle with only just enough room for him to slink by on the edge. He had to be careful that he didn't fall in though. The hole took up a long stretch of the maze and he was glad to be able to walk again after three turns but he was stopped again by a swamp. When he managed to get though the swamp he was wet and muddy. The bad feeling was increasing too. He must be getting closer to the centre as the maze kept trying to send him backwards.

Harry heard a scream and then saw red sparks in the sky not too far from him. Then it was announced that Fleur had been injured pretty bad and was unable to continue. Harry was now in third place. Not long after Fleur red sparks went up again and Victor was rescued from a swarm of fist sized bees. Harry was bumped up to second place. He must bet getting closer to the centre now. He had fought his way though a few more pretty easy obstacles. Somehow the obstacles where very easy, like someone was cheating for him. Someone was making sure he would reach the centre.

When he reached the centre he saw on the other side Cedric emerge from one of the paths on the other side. Cedric was about to say something to him when he was pounced on by a giant spider. As he fought the spider Harry moved to help him but Cedric told him to take the cup so that the task could be over.

As soon as Harry's finger tips touched the winners' cup he felt a strange tugging sensation and was whisked away from the maze. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the crunching of dried twigs as someone approached him. When he came back around he was tied to statue of some kind. He couldn't tell when it was of but it was much larger than him. It left old too with lots of cracks in the stone. Looking around his surroundings Harry realised that he was in an old graveyard. There was crumbling graves all around him. In front of him there was a large black cauldron that looked like it could hold a fully grown human. He heard footsteps to his left and from around a drying tree a Death Eater came into view. They were wearing the traditional mask so that he would not see his face. The Death Eater was caring a small bundle wrapped in a thick cloth. He Death eater did not talk to him as he started a ritual of some kind. The cauldron was filled with a silverly liquid and then the bundle was placed inside it. The Death Eater started a chant not paying any attention to him.

While the Death Eater chanted and concentrated on adding things to the cauldron Harry wiggled his was out of the ropes that were holding him to the statue. The Death Eater hadn't done a very good job at tying him up. Once Harry was loose he picked up a big rock and kit the Death Eater over the head and pushed over the cauldron. The potion went flying over the old graves and the bundle crashed into a pile of rocks that looked like they used to be an angel statue. Harry wasn't too sure on when he had just interrupted but he had a feeling that it was the right thing to do. He did not want to die by some outrageous Death Eater trying to bring back his mater.

Harry grabbed onto the cup and was surprised to be taken back to Hogwarts. He was expecting to have to find another way back. When he landed back into the centre of the maze he was surrounded by his teachers asking questions. He was overwhelmed by them and was relieved when he was taken to the infirmary.

The bruise around his waist where he was tired up was healed and was then approached by Headmaster Dumbledore, "Hello Harry, I trust you are feeling better? Do you think that you could tell us what happened to you after you touched the cup?"

"I'm feeling better Sir. I blacked out after I touched the cup and woke up to find myself tied to a statue in a graveyard. There was a Death Eater there with a huge cauldron. He was also carrying a bundle of some kind. He started to make some potion with a ritual; he didn't seem to pay any attention to me so I was able to escape from the ropes and I hit the Death Eater over the head and pushed over the cauldron. I think the Death Eater is still alive tho. I don't think I could have hit him that hard. Then I touched the cup and found myself back here."

The Headmaster nodded and asked his a few more questions before he was allowed to rest. Harry was told that some auroras would be sent to the graveyard once the figured out the co-ordinates to check out his story. Harry was instructed to rest and that he could have visitors once had had slept some more and eaten.

When he awoke again it was dark outside but he wasn't alone. Sitting next to his bed were Hermione and Cedric. Hermione was reading a book and picking at a plate of food in her lap, while Cedric was watching him while he ate is dinner. Sitting on his bedside table was a plate of food what was still steaming away under a heating charm. Cedric smiled and handed him his dinner once he was sitting up, "You better eat sweetheart. Dumbledore already told us a little about what happened. He also said he will speak to you again tomorrow. They found the graveyard you went to so I think they just want to confirm some information or something. Don't worry about it though; I'm just happy you're still alive."

"Oh... Do you think that they were really trying to bring back the Dark Lord?" Harry asked as he started on his dinner.

"No idea. I'm sure Dumbledore knows more about it."

"Oh Ok... I'm happy you're ok too. Do you know who won the tournament?"

"You did!" answered Hermione.

"WHAT! How did I win?"

"You did reach the cup first even though you were taken away the officials decided that you are the winner. They are going to hold an official ceremony tomorrow night."

Harry made a face at the news of the ceremony causing Cedric and Hermione to laugh, "It won't be so bad. The rest of us champions have to be there too."

"I still don't want to go and I really don't need the money either. As far as I'm concerned you won Cedric. I wasn't even meant to be it in and you did reach the centre before more."

"As far as I'm concerned you won Cedric. I wasn't even meant to be it in and you did reach the centre before more."

"We reached at the same time and it doesn't matter if you were meant to be in it or not you were and you won! Enjoy it!"

"But..."

"But nothing, it's your money now and you're the champion live with it!" pipped in Hermione.

"I don't want any more money..." Then an idea came to Harry... "Why don't you have it Cedric? You can use it to open your store this summer."

"What! I can't take it"

"Yes you will! I don't won't it if I don't give it to you I will find a way to throw it away."

Amazed by Harry's generosity Cedric kissed harry causing the two younger teens to blush, "Fine. I'll take it but you are going to let me buy you things with it!"

"No! You're not meant to buy me things!"

"I'm still doing it. It's my money now so I can use it how I like. I think first we are going to buy you some nice clothes and anything else I fancy."

Harry tried to argue back but Cedric wasn't hearing it. He was going to spoil Harry and that was that.

So there you have it. A paradox was created when Harry didn't tell Cedric about the dragons. A new world took place, a better world, one where Cedric lived and the Dark Lord was prevented from returning. No one knows what the future will hold but for now the world is safe and Harry Potter was happy and loved.

The End!


End file.
